


The Bench

by adashofinspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofinspiration/pseuds/adashofinspiration
Summary: How would it feel to get abandoned midway through a game by all of your teammates? Lets find out.This is the aftermath from when Kitagawa Daiichi abandoned Kageyama.
Kudos: 3





	The Bench

_Anger._

It trickled from his head to his fists before being stamped into the ground. He wanted to scream at them, yell at them, insist that he was trying to lead them to victory. He told them what they needed to do to win, and they couldn’t do it. Shouldn’t they be mad at themselves instead of him?!

He wanted to be on the court. He yearned to be out there, with his teammates who he really did care about, and playing volleyball. Instead, they hated him and he was sitting here on this bench like a sitting duck, completely useless. He knew he should be used to this. He never had real friends, anyways. He tried to be useful, to give them a reason to talk to him. Those pointers were purposeful, the way to victory, but only now did he realize he went too far.

And he was alone again. All alone. He was going to return to a lonely house with lonely rooms and then to school, which was filled with people but he was still all alone.

He sat alone on the bus, brooding, fists still clenched. He analyzed everything that led up to this again and again. He needed to know what caused this. Why did they snap? Why did he have to be so terrible that his teammates abandoned him midway through the game?

**He was never going to set a quick attack ever again.**

He went to bed early that night, willing dreams to come so that maybe, just for a little bit, he could forget that he was Kageyama Tobio, the boy who could never do anything right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks so much for reading this! I was actually inspired by this edit to write this work:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CIbONhODnmx/?igshid=xom0aa7xot5l
> 
> I’m finishing up a long Kuroken fic that I will most likely have published in a matter of days and I will have a smaller Bokuaka fic out soon after that if you’re interested. Have a nice day!


End file.
